


Some Office

by megumiai30



Series: What Family Is [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Complete, F/M, Family Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: Chiba and Hayami's sons come to them with some grub at their office when they have to work late.
Relationships: Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka
Series: What Family Is [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987549
Kudos: 9





	Some Office

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, megumiai30 here with a ChiHaya fanfic! Hope you enjoy it, and evven though it might seem a little sudden, I've given the spotlight to the Chiba Hayami sons that I've made. 
> 
> Shu was born when they were 25, and Jin was born when the couple was 27.
> 
> Chiba and Hayami are 42 in the story, so Shu is 17, Jin's 15, so please keep that into mind!
> 
> Megumiai30
> 
> Keep yourselves safe from this time of global pandemic!

Chiba and Hayami looked at each other and the two stretched their limbs as they remained in their office. Him as head of the office and her as his secretary. They were a pretty good team, and even though he had said that he was okay with everything and that it just required him to stay late, she couldn’t just leave her boss and husband behind. 

She had apologized to her boys, saying that she couldn’t make dinner, so could they just order take out? Shu, their seventeen year old son laughed over the phone and understood his parents’ relationship. Jin had merely nodded when he was told the news by his brother, taking after his parents’ tsundere personalities.

As the two worked again in silence, Hayami asking a question or two about this and that as Chiba whipped up and tried to finalize the details of this construction project, they heard a knock. 

“Ryunosuke, were you expecting someone?” Hayami asked, looking up from her work. 

Chiba halted his drawing and as he scratched his hair, he sighed, “No, of course not. At this hour?” He was also bewildered at the unexpected guest that was knocking on their door. 

Hayami stood up to answer it until Chiba stopped her, “Wait Rinka! You’re going to be okay right?” 

Hayami took a look back at her worried husband who had a serious face and she giggled softly, “Yes, Ryunosuke. I’ll be okay. Thanks,” She reached up her tiptoes and pecked his lips, heading to the door. 

Chiba blushed. Even after twenty years of marriage, it never got old. 

Hayami asked, “Who is it?” 

“This is the gyudon you ordered, ma’am!” 

Hayami’s face lit up. She decided to have a little fun after hearing the familiar cheerful voice. “Oh but sir, we didn’t order any.” 

She heard a different voice which was a lot like her husband’s and her voice, “Your dear sons ordered it for you, ma’am.” 

Hayami chuckled, “I see. But I think,” She opened the door to see her sons carrying two servings of gyudon. 

“They came with it themselves.” She smiled and let the two in. 

Shu, the owner of the first voice, chuckled, “Well, here you are, kaasan.” He tried to hand over the gyudons until she let them in, leading them to their office. 

Jin nodded and Chiba asked, “Rinka, who is it?” 

“Our sons, Ryunosuke!” She answered. 

Chiba stood up to see his sons, who were now taller than his wife walking to their office. A fond smile on his face, he arranged the table and brought over chairs so that the space could accommodate four people. 

Their sons came in to the office and settled themselves in, laying in front of their parents the two helpings of gyudon that they bought from the nearest gyudon restaurant.

Chiba asked, “How did you guys come all the way here?” 

The brothers shared a laugh with each other and Shu explained, “Well, we thought that since you guys always work hard and sometime late because of a variety of reasons, that we should at least serve you in this way. You are our parents, no?” He gave them a wink and Jin added, “So this is somewhat a token of our appreciation.”

The couple looked at each other and gave each other a smile, grabbing the chopsticks, “Well then, thank you for the meal!” The two said and dug in. 

Shu and Jin watched their parents digging in. 

“What?” Chiba asked his sons, who were looking at them.

“Nothing, just watching you guys eating the gyudons deliciously satisfies me somehow.” Shu explained and Jin nodded.

“It makes it worth the trip, no offense.” Jin added. 

Chiba and Hayami looked at each other and chuckled a bit. After taking another helping, Hayami remarked, “Well, then you know how it feels when we see you two eat something I made deliciously.” She ruffled her sons hairs, and for the first time in forever, they didn’t shy away. 

Chiba grinned, “Looks like you two aren’t shying away.”

“Well today’s special, so…” Shu trailed off and the family of four kept that air of silence. Even though they weren’t as talkable as the other families, the four of them knew that they trusted and loved each other as a family.

‘When did these guys get do tall and big?’ Chiba and Hayami thought to themselves as they conversed with their sons.


End file.
